Death to the Party
by TerasLyn
Summary: A crossover fic of DBZ-1984. Placed in the future, main character is Gotan, Goten's son. I don't think it's that great, but hey everyone that's read it likes it.


A DBZ - 1984 Crossover Fic  
  
It had been four years now. Four of the worst years of his life.  
  
Gotan closed his eyes, trying to forget what had happened to put him in this situation.  
  
They had come for the women in the middle of the night while everyone was off protecting the people's sorry asses from yet another life-threatening disaster.  
  
"The Party," Gotan, son of Goten, spat, "What a bunch of losers."  
  
When Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, Trunks and Gotan had returned, they found out, the Party's Thought Police had come and taken Bulma, Chi- Chi, Videl, 18, Pan, and Bra, Gotan's on and off girlfriend (to the irritation of Vegeta!), somewhere. In a blind rage, Vegeta began to ready a blast to destroy everything in the vicinity of the solar system when Goku had taken him to some far off planet, coming back and taking his grieving sons, Trunks, and Krillin as well to the planet, leaving Gotan for "training" and finding the women. Shortly afterwards, Dende, the then Great Lord of the Earth, wrote off the human species to destruction and went back to Neo-Namek with Piccolo.  
  
Gotan could still remember his grandfather's last words to him, "Gotan," he had said, "This will be the hardest thing you will ever go through, but you are the only one that can do it and keep the planet intact. I'll be keeping watch over you and when the time is right, don't worry; I'll be there to help you." Goku then put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared, leaving Gotan behind to do the impossible.  
  
Four years of endless dead ends, changing his name to that of a deceased Party member (Winston Smith) and countless battles with the Thought Police had turned up one clue, if the women so dearly loved by the greatest fighters ever were alive, they'd be in a labor camp. The only problem was the Gotan had no clue where they were and didn't have the same powers of sensing ki that his elder family members had.  
  
Gotan shakes his head at the ignorance of the people that he's tried so hard to help and looked at the clock in his apartment: 23:49. He rubs his eyes and tries to go to sleep, tossing and turning violently, thanking the former Kami that he had destroyed that blasted telescreen long ago.  
  
The next morning, Gotan woke up and stretched, wishing that he had the means for a good hot shower and began dressing in the offending colors of the Outer Party. Walking to his job at the Ministry of Truth, Gotan looked around at the area around him, marveling at nature's way of thumbing its nose at humanity by making this day the most horrid to date, gray, gloomy, and wet. Gotan hated rain almost as much as he hated the Party, but he tightened his tail around his waist and was able to make it to work without much of a delay.  
  
As he walked into his cubicle to begin fabricating more lies for the thing he hated most, he noticed a girl looking at him; no where near the beauty that Bra had, but cute none the less and also a member of the Anti-Sex crap that was so horrible as well. She had black hair, a round face with creamy white skin, brown eyes that seemed to sparkle with deception and hips that seemed to invite men to look at her in the most lustful way. That is, until they saw the harsh red sash around her waist..  
  
'Probably a worker for the Thought Police,' Gotan thinks, setting down in front of his speakwrite and opening up his first assignment of the day.  
  
Times 4.19.2000 - 4.20.2020 reporting war doubleplusungood change Eastasia to Eurasia on all documentation  
  
'Easy enough,' Gotan thinks, beginning to run though all the articles with a speed no human could match, stopping abruptly two hours later, 'Of course!!' he thought and began to hatch his plan to find the ladies he and his Saiyan brethren cared so much about.  
  
While eating the slop that was given to him at lunch, Gotan began scanning faces for the woman watching him earlier that day. Finding her, he gets up and heads over to her table with the remains of his "food" and sits directly in front of her, being that no one else sat at her table.  
  
'Don't make a sound,' Gotan says telepathically to the woman, 'This is the easiest way for me to talk to you, after you get off work meet me near the newest statue of Big Brother. Nod if you understand.'  
  
The woman looks at Gotan shocked, and nods uncertainly, 'Good,' he says, 'oh, by the way, I think I love you.'  
  
He walks off hurriedly, leaving this mystery woman to think of what he has just said.  
  
At 18:49, Gotan was standing in front of the statue of Big Brother he spoke of, debating its destruction when he saw the woman he propositioned coming his way. Smiling, he walks up to her and says, "I'm sorry to lead you on like this, but I needed you to get into a forced labor camp."  
  
The girl gasps, realizing that she had been played and could essentially be killed because of her emotions when Gotan speaks again, "Don't worry though; none of those Miniluv bastards will lay a finger on ya!" With that he kisses her lightly on the mouth and smiles.  
  
"Well, they should be here in five," Gotan says, stretching out his senses and feeling the Thought Police zooming in, "Four, three, two, oh by the way, I'm sorry bout this." He then uses an invisible ki blast to knock the woman as far away as was safe. The Thought Police then took this opportunity to attack Gotan from behind, taking him down with too much ease for their comfort.  
  
"Don't worry, boys," Gotan says, "I'll come peacefully." He then is taken to the Ministry of Love and thrown into a holding cell.  
  
Gotan stretches and groans, remembering where he was, and wishes almost immediately that he had something to eat and debated killing and eating a guard as his ancestors would and quickly changed his mind.  
  
The cell door opens violently and four guards rush in, surrounding Gotan. As soon as Gotan is "secured", one more person walks in looking powerful and intelligence, "Hello, Mr. Smith, do you take us as fools?"  
  
"What do you mean," Gotan says, trying to restrain the laughter, "I do everything right!"  
  
"Everything right, huh?" the unidentified interrogator spits, "Then what is the meaning of trying to seduce a self-respecting woman in the middle of open courtyard?"  
  
"Oh, that," Gotan says, becoming quiet.  
  
"Take him to Room 101."  
  
Gotan awakes, as strong as ever; to the interrogator entering the room that he was in, saying, "This will teach you to question the will of the Party."  
  
Gotan smiles, knowing now's the time to get what he needed and says, "Before you start, tell me where all the prisoners from Eastasia would be taken?"  
  
"I have no clue why you would ask this and it really would beseech me not to tell you but you'll be dead soon enough," the man says, returning Gotan's smile evily, "They're all taken to a forced labor camp for anywhere from 6 months to 20 years then drug to a public execution area and shot."  
  
Gotan tries to power up after finding out what he needed, but to no avail. "I notice you can't do your little trick in here," the man says, spreading his arms, "Might I introduce you to Room 101. This room takes every fear in your head and magnifies it into reality."  
  
The room darkens and a film begins to play in front of Gotan, "What you see is a forced labor camp, the forced labor camp you're looking for actually." The interrogator narrates, the image flashes over two blue headed and three black headed women being drug to a platform, "And there are the people that you are looking for, helpless and about to be killed. Look at all you can do, strapped to that table there watching your loved ones being killed for who they are the enemy." He smiles as Gotan tries to power up and then faint in exhaustion.  
  
Gotan wakes with a start to a bone cutting shriek and opens his eyes to the death of Bulma, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The interrogator walks in, "Excellent, you're responding exactly as expected. Let's see what happens when the next one goes to meet her maker." Gotan watches in horror as Chi-Chi, Videl, and Pan are all gruesomely shot, screaming with every shot fired for each, and breaking down to tears after a short time.  
  
The man walks to Gotan's restrained form and says, "Good, good. Now, kill the one he loves!" Gotan screams along with Bra as she's drug in front of the unflinching guards, strapped violently to a rock, slapped three times, then most horrible; raped by each and every one of her executioners. She then sobs while they coolly take aim and fire pelting her flesh with lead, spewing her blood over the area; all the while, Gotan screams and struggles to power up as much as his soul would allow and he faints again.  
  
Gotan wakes up in a field, his arms wrapped around a still form sleeping quietly. He looks down and sees, to his delight, Bra and smiles in delight. He then sees everyone walk up to them smiling and embracing each other with obvious love for each other. Then, suddenly the sky grows dark and violent, and then the Sayian men frown deeply and disappear and the females begin to drop, bleeding silently. Looking down in horror, he sees Bra's big blue eyes shining up at him as she whispers, bleeding like the rest, "Where were you, my love, when I needed me the most?" Gotan stands up quickly, arms covered in blood and screams loudly, head tilted to the sky as he powers up more and more, a golden plume of light shooting into the sky as he transforms into Super Sayian for the first time. His power then falls like a stone and he looks down at his body, still secured tightly to the cold steel plate that he is laid upon and begins to cry silently.  
  
Gotan awakes again to the surroundings of Room 101 and the face of his interrogator and growls angrily. "Run the video again!" the man says, "Let's see how you hold up to seeing your loved ones die twice!"  
  
Gotan watches as everyone dies the same gruesome ways, and he closes his eyes when Bra is shot again. The interrogator walks up to Gotan and says, "Don't you see, you're weak, each and every one of you!" Gotan opens his eyes and closes them again, breathing raggedly. "Play it again!"  
  
As the sixth time he hears Bra die, Gotan opens his eyes to the interrogator and closes them quickly. The man smiles and says, "Pathetic, even weaker than the rest. At least the women fight back." He begins to laugh when Gotan speaks for the first time in the past week, "You just made your last mistake, maggot."  
  
Gotan opens his eyes, looking at the man in front of him with eyes changing colors from black to green. He sits up, breaking the bonds that held him with little effort as his hair stands up, golden and his eyes fix as green. "Let's see what you do when YOU die!" Gotan then punches into the man's chest and pulls out his heart, throwing it in the face of his torturer. He then flies straight through the roof of the building and heads with magnificent speed to the death ground of his family.  
  
Bra stands and wipes her bloody, sweaty, dirty brow as she works in a strip mine searching for precious minerals for her captors. "You there! Back to work!" a relentless guard bellows down.  
  
The guard stretches at his post, wishing that he didn't have to do the things he did, but he knew that if he didn't he'd be with who was in the gorge now. A loud boom echoed through the area and as the guard looked out his window to check on the commotion; his shack explodes into miniscule shards as a yellow blur blasts past.  
  
Gotan slams down on the ground just twenty feet away from the decimated post, golden aura flashing, "The one's responsible for executions, where are they!" he yells.  
  
At this point, two hundred guards rush out of different areas to surround Gotan, weapons drawn. "So, you are the ones responsible for killing innocent people?" Gotan yells, "Maybe it's time for payback." Gotan charges up quickly and rushes the first guard, kicking him hard enough to split his upper torso from the rest of his body, spraying blood on everyone in a four foot radius.  
  
Gotan growls as the guards close in on his now crouching form, firing their weapons to no avail as either Gotan dodges the bullets or the bullets do no harm to him at all. Gotan flies up into the air, cocking his arms behind his back, charging up a lethal ki blast, "Kaaamehaaame." when Goku blips into his sight, blocking the guards.  
  
"No, Gotan," Goku yells, charging up, "Don't, you'll destroy the planet!"  
  
"What does it matter?" Gotan yells back down, keeping his energy ball powered up, "Everyone I love is dead, I saw them die with my own eyes!!"  
  
"What do you mean, Gotan," Goku retorts, "They're all here, alive and fearful for you. Look!"  
  
Gotan looks down, seeing Bra and the others looking up at him in fear for what he could do, "Goku, take them with you! I'm going to get rid of these worthless fools!!" Gotan pulls his arms further back, increasing the yield of the blast, "Goku, if you don't leave, we can't bring back the planet with the dragonballs!" Goku nods, knowing there was no way he could stop Gotan now and takes the ladies of Dragonball to the unknown planet. "Now, back to my business, Kaaameeehaaameeehaaa!!!!!!!!"  
  
As the yellow blast closes in on the planet, the guards futilely run for cover as Goku reappears on Earth for the split second needed to get Gotan and teleports him to the hidden planet as Earth winks out of existence, again.  
  
As soon as Gotan and Goku reappear on the planet that the men of Dragonball made into their home, Gotan collapse onto his knees, his actions beginning to take full effect on him as he transforms from Super Saiyan to normal.  
  
"Goku," Bra says, walking up to him and Gotan, "What happened after we left? Did he do what he said he would?"  
  
Goku looks at the ground dejected as Gotan struggles to his feet, "I did it! I finally became a Super Saiyan and saved the day!" The others look at Gotan, aghast to his actions as he begins his triumphant spiel.  
  
"Gotan," Goku says, walking up to him, "Why are you happy, you've just destroyed a planet, the same planet you were growing up on! What are you thinking?"  
  
Gotan would hear none of anyone's naysayings as he revels in his actions, "He's definitely got true Saiyan blood in him," Vegeta says with his smirk.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma shrieks, "How can you say that? He destroyed our home and nearly killed all of the ones stuck in the labor camp."  
  
As Bulma berates Vegeta for being so callous, Gotan begins to charge back up to Super Saiyan and also charging up a blast aimed at the planet, "Gotan!" Goku and Goten yell simultaneously, "What are you thinking?"  
  
Goku immediately charges up to Super Saiyan 1 and fires a low power ki blast at Gotan, distracting him enough to stop his blast, "Goku! I told you, I must destroy these evil people, you can't stop me!" He begins to charge up another blast and then Goten flies up to his son, transformed into SSJ1 as well and pummels Gotan with many punches and doubles his hands together to knock Gotan to the earth.  
  
"You fool!" Gotan yells, "I'll kill you, you Party bastard!" Gotan launches an attack at his surprised father and if not for the quick thought of Gohan, Goten would have received a killing blow with no chance of defending it.  
  
Gotan flies back into the air and charges up another blast at the planet when Bra gets into the way of his blast and says, "Gotan, it's me, Bra, I'm here for you." Gotan begins to power down when he suddenly charges back up his blast and says, "You're lying! I saw you get killed by a guard in the labor camps. You're just a Party member trying to confuse me!" He finishes charging his blast and launches it and as it closes in on the planet, Goku is there to deflect it into space.  
  
"Goku, I warned you," Gotan says, landing, "If you're not with me, than you're part of the Party." Gotan attacks Goku with speed no human could follow and is blocked with child-like ease.  
  
"Gotan, you must listen to me," Goku says, keeping his power level up, "You are just experiencing a hallucination. Focus on my voice."  
  
Gotan grits his teeth and attacks Goku again, trying to kill who he thought was the enemy when Goku grabs both of his arms, "STOP!!! This is not what you need to be doing, Gotan. Rest, please, and then we can talk."  
  
Gotan stumbles back from Goku and then locks eyes with Bra and screams mightily and goes to attack her when Vegeta charges up and defends his daughter with a speed only Goku could follow, trying to knock Gotan from whatever thought he was now completely involved in and throws him into the ground, "How dare you raise a hand to your woman! Pathetic!" Vegeta then flies back to keep him from hurting Gotan further when Gotan crawls out of his hole and tries to attack Vegeta this time, not even coming close to succeeding.  
  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta says as he throws Gotan away long enough to talk, "You've got to finish this. Power up to SSJ3! It's the only way."  
  
Goku nods knowing that Gotan was beyond their help now and that he could be wished back with the Dragonballs later, "Perhaps a trip through hell will help him more than we can." he then charges up to the level of SSJ 3 and attacks Gotan as he moves after one of the other women.  
  
Goku does what he can to try and knock Gotan's sense back into him and says, "Gotan, Goten, I'm sorry but this is how it has to be." Goten nods, realizing what the others have as well as Goku begins his trademark attack, aimed at someone he could never in a million years have dreamed he would aim this at and chants while the yellow orb grows larger and larger, "Kaamehaamehaaa!!!!"  
  
The yellow beam heads straight through Gotan and as he becomes mere atoms, he thinks, 'No! I've failed them all! Earth will never be freed from the Party!"  
  
The blast dies down; leaving only bits and pieces of the blue overalls Gotan was wearing as his family mourns his unfortunate loss and goes to console Goku for his actions. 


End file.
